Newsie Camp Adventures
by NewsiecampPyro
Summary: In the beginning, there was nothing…Except maybe some banner ads and a box labeled ‘Admin Tools’…And then, a door opened, and in walked three girls… ((PG to be safe .))
1. The Creation

Authors Note: I've been a member of the Newsie Camp message board since day one, and can you believe I've never written any Newsies-fiction? Well... unless you count that one chapter I did for our group fiction... I sure don't. Well, here's my first Newsies-fiction.; based off our adventures at the Newsie Camp message board. Oh, and if you want to be in it, go to the message board and sign 

Newsie Camp Adventures –

Chapter 1: The Creation

_(In the beginning, there was nothing...Except maybe some banner ads and a box labeled 'Admin Tools'...And then, a door opened, and in walked three girls...)_

Spaz: So this is where we're going to have our message board? _(Looks up at the banner ads)_ uhm... what's that?

Kennyon: Those are the banner ads, ignore them. That's what you get for using free message boards. _(Opens up the box labeled 'admin tools')_ Look at this cool thing!

Pyro: _(Leans over to look)_ Wow, what's that?

_(Kennyon reaches in and pulls out a miniature computer looking thing and straps it onto her forearm. The screen lights up and the words "admin (Kennyon)" appear.)_

Kennyon: Cool! It knows my name!

Spaz: _(Looks away from the bright flashy banner ad)_ Whatcha got there, Kennyon?

Kennyon: I don't know, but it's got lotsa buttons! _(Begins examining buttons)_ I wonder what this one does...

_(Kennyon pushes several buttons and the room begins changing colors.)_

Kennyon: huh... that's interesting...

Pyro: Cool! Now I want one...

Kennyon: Sure, just register accounts the both of you and I'll make you both admins!

Pyro: Okay! _(Looks around)_

Spaz: Uh... how do we register?

Kennyon: _(points over her shoulder) _by pushing the register button right there of course!

_(Pyro and Spaz glance behind Kennyon to see a button labeled "register" that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. They both walk over and push it. In front of them appears a screen, asking them for a username and email and such, they fill it out and submit it. Upon pushing the submit button, a smaller version of Kennyon's computer-thingy appears on their wrists.)_

Pyro: Hey... how come we get these itty-bitty ones?

Spaz: Because we're not admins yet, remember? Hey look! We can change our profiles... Zim? _(turns to Pyro with a confused look)_ Pyro, did you name yourself Zim?

Pyro: Yeah, but look! I can change it so people see Pyro, see? _(her screen flashes the words "Zim (Pyro)")_

Spaz: I see... _(Pushes a few buttons and her screen flashes "TheSpaz (The Spaz)")_

Kennyon: Okay! I've figured it out, so if I do this and then this and then this... _(pushes many buttons)_ viola! You're now both admins!

_(As Kennyon strikes the last key, Pyro's and Spaz's little wrist computers turned into large ones like Kennyon's.)_

Pyro: Cool!

Spaz: Neato!

Pyro: _(looking it over)_ There are so many buttons... I wonder if there's a manual for it somewhere... _(looks in the 'Admin Tools' box)_ Hey look! A manual, we should really see what this thing can do.

Kennyon: Yeah, you do that Pyro _(begins pushing buttons and messing with the board)_

Spaz: Yeah, me and Kennyon will try and figure it out this way... it can't be that hard, and manuals are boring... _(Also begins pressing buttons)_

_(Spaz and Kennyon begin randomly modifying the site, while Pyro sits and reads the manual. After a few moments, Spaz and Kennyon stand back to admire there work.)_

Kennyon: Hey, Pyro, take a look!

Spaz: Isn't it lovely? We included all of our favorite colors!

_(Pyro looks up to see bright red and day-glow green lettering on a light purplish-pink background with red highlights.)_

Pyro: _(eye twitching)_ It's... erm... interesting. _(Puts book aside, while trying not to get a headache from the colors)_ Listen, guys, don't you think that this may be a bit much for people to be looking at constantly?

Kennyon: Yeah, but everything else we tried look really funky.

Spaz: _(nods)_ It's hard to get purple, red and green to look good together... but those are our favorite colors.

Pyro: Well, I've skimmed through the manual, and I think I've got the hang of it. It's not much different than the web pages I build in my free time. Let me take a whack at it.

Kennyon: _(nods)_ Okay, while you do that, I'm going to put some categories and boards up... you can't post anything without those...

Spaz: _(watches them start on the site)_ Wait! I want to do something! What can I do to help?

Pyro: _(glances to Kennyon)_ What can she do?

Kennyon: _(putting arm around Spaz's shoulder)_ Spazzles, m'dear, you can advertise! hands her a stack of digital flyers Just post this link everywhere you can think of; give it to anyone you'd think would be even remotely interested. After all, a message board with no members isn't much fun.

Pyro: Yeah, Spaz, that's the most important job of all, and only you're equipped to do it. You have more Newsie-obsessed friends than I knew existed!

Spaz: You're right! This is a job for...

_(poses like a super hero as a cape appears out of no where billowing in the non existent wind behind her)_

Spaz: SUPER SPAZ!!! _(Runs out of the board to begin posting the link anywhere and everywhere)_

_(Kennyon and Pyro stare after their unusual friend for a moment before Pyro shrugs and turns to Kennyon with a grin.)_

Pyro: Okay, Kennyon, Let's get to work!

_(As Kennyon and Pyro begin construction on the message board; Spaz, moving faster than a speeding Email, posts the link anywhere and everywhere.)_

_(Will Pyro succeed in making a board that doesn't hurt people's eyes to look at? Will Kennyon find interesting topics to turn into categories and boards? Will Spaz succeed in bringing enough Newsie-freaks to make the board operational? Will the narrator ever stop asking senseless questions??? Find out next chapter on "Newsie Camp Adventures"!!!)_


	2. Hi I am

Author's Note: Yeah, this one isn't as funny as the other one, mostly introducing the others that will take part in the insanity to follow. Not all of them are mentioned here, but most of them are. Sorry Chocolates, I couldn't find your introduction of yourself, but I didn't look very hard so it's likely that I missed it… Oh well, I'm almost certain you'll still have parts. You have made over 300 posts.. it'd be hard to exclude you…

Chapter 2: Hi I am…

_(Spaz comes back after a posting the link all over the internet, to find Pyro and Kennyon have made loads of progress on the board. It now has the Black/gray background with red/green lettering that is still being used to this day.)_

Spaz: Okay, the link has been posted… wow, look what you've done to the place…

Pyro: Yeap, we sure worked hard…

_(Spaz glances around at the halls and doorways that weren't there previously.)_

Kennyon: You see, each section is a category, each hall a board, and each doorway leads to a thread!

Pyro: See? It's all neat and organized… Why don't you go post in the "Hi I am…" thread I made over there, maybe someone will show up.

_(grinning from ear to ear with excitement, Spaz jumps up and down excitedly.)_

Spaz: Okay! _(runs to the door marked "Hi I am…")_

_(Introducing the newsiecamp crew (well, most of them) as they've introduced themselves in the "Hi I am…" thread.)_

Pyro: Hiyo, I'm Pyro. I like fire, it burns. I had to leave my home town because a bank burned down and they all blamed me... how rude. I always carry matches and have lighters, and I often burn any extra papes I have left at the end of the day. Don't ever ask me to light your cigarette. Smoking is bad for you.

Spaz: Hi, I'm The Spaz. I got my name because someone oh so lovingly looked at me and said "You're such a spaztic losah!" They called me that because... well, I am a spaztic losah! hehehe. Yesh, I admit it. I can be as hyper as a three year old on coffee, soda, cake, and refined white sugar at a birthday party! I make life interesting!

Sami: Hi I'm Sami! as you can see from my sn. I found out bout this site from Spaz, and its pretty cool, I do know a few others of you and I am also 'starring' in Kennyons' story. I also write stories tooo...

Sapphy: Hello. I'm Sapphy, which is short for Sapphire Eyes. My friends gave it too me 'cause my eyes are, well, blue.

Misery: Hiya I'm Misery. I got this name because I make life out to be more miserable than it really is sometimes. I have plenty of other nicknames but this one stuck.

Singer: Hello, I'm Singer. I got the name because I sing a lot. I sometimes randomly start singing a song. When that happens, you can just ignore it. I won't feel bad. I also dance and sometimes randomly start dancing to a song in my head and it looks really funny.

Brooke: I'm Brooke and I got my name because I'm da leadah of a group of Brooklyn newsgoils who find pleasure in chasing Spot around all day.

Slippery: Hey! Slippery heah! I got my name cause I'm a clutz and I'm always falling. So my friends say I got slippery feet. You get the general idea right? I'm 12 from Brooklyn but I usually hang around snipeshooter and les.

Chewy: I'm Chewy I got that name 'cause I like to chew bubblegum!

Gracie: Hey all, I'm Gracie! I was led here by Spaz (thank you thank you thank you, Spaz!). It's kind of ironic that I'm Gracie, because I also have some klutzy tendencies... like walking into things and such... but for the most part it's just what I go by. As for Newsies I like a lot of the older boys - Bumlets, Kid Blink, Jack, Skittery sometimes, and even _(gasp!)_ have a little crush on David. I _(heart)_ dorks!

Amandaphant: Hi, I am amandaphant. I got my name from my sister, because I am obsessed with Elephants. Interesting huh?

Caroline: Um . . . hello. I'm Caroline. It's not my real name, but a friend who can't remember my real name randomly gave me a new one. Some of you might know me as "Uoko" elsewhere. And . . . some of you might not. I want pie. Sorry, I shouldn't bother with introductions . . . I'm not that interesting.

_(Pyro scolds caroline for not thinking she's interesting as the introductions continue)_

Effects: _(clears throat and walks up to podium)_ Hi, my name is Effects and I've been sugar free for 2 hours _(listens for reply then looks around) _Heh, wrong place. Anywho, I'm Effects and my friends call me that because I make lots of sound effects and random noises and it's one of the lamest names on the planet but I really don't care... I also talk to myself a lot.

Flash: "Hi there, I'm Flash, and I was led here by the Oh-so-observant-best-friend. That would be Effects, for those you aren't as crazy as I am. My name's Flash because, _(coughs)_ I've heard that I have a horrible temper that snaps in a second. _(big innocent eyes)_ I don't know where that comes from…

Twidget: Hi everyone! I'm Twidget. I was led here by Flash and Effects. I think my name comes from twitch and fidget because I can never stop moving? I don't know it came from Effects and Flash. Ask them.

_(silence follows as everyone glances around for more intros)_

Pyro: Huh, I think that's everyone… wow Spaz, Your advertising sure got a lot of people…

Spaz: I know, aren't I the best? _(Gives everyone a large cheesy grin)_ But the best is yet to come! To the bunk room!

_(Everyone follows Spaz and Pyro to the bunkroom… Say, what has Kennyon been up to all this time? Scene cuts to shadowy scene with a very crazy looking Kennyon in a photoshop lab with lightning flashing in the background.)_

Kennyon: Finally, they're finished! Mwahahaha…!

_(Egads! What has Kennyon been up to? Find out, in the next chapter of Newsie Camp Adventures!)_


End file.
